1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the same, and more particularly, a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the same having a buried gate electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional gate structure, a plurality of gates are formed on a substrate, and a landing plug contact is formed between the gates and is coupled to a source/drain. A storage node contact is formed on the landing plug contact and couples a capacitor to the substrate.
Recently, as a semiconductor device has been minimized, a gate is not formed on a substrate, and a buried gate structure is proposed. That is, a gate is buried in a trench after forming the trench by etching the substrate.